


Uppskeran (The Harvest)

by Zyxst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dark Thor (Marvel), F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Thor need them babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Thor wants an heir.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Uppskeran (The Harvest)

You did think it super weird finding a certain Avenger-Asgardian god appearing wherever you went.

The Starbucks near work? The bodega that sold those delicious bunuelos? 

Excuseable. Those were places anybody could be found.

High school reunion? Best friend's wedding? Basement of your flat while doing laundry?

Creep factor 10.

When you came down the stairs and saw him leaning oh-so-casually against one of the washing  
machines, you sucked in a breath. His head turned, his icy blue gaze freezing you to the spot. "My  
lady, you returned late," he growled. "Very unlike you. Are you avoiding me?" The last words were  
spoken as he strolled toward you. You moved backward up the steps. Unless he was weak to plastic  
laundry baskets or Tide pods, you were completely defenseless.

"No idea you'd be here," you said, continuing to back up. "Don't you have people to do your laundry,  
servants or a dry cleaners?"

He chuckled, the broad smile on his face quite disarming. "I'm not here for clean clothing, my lady.  
I'm here for you." The thick sole of a boot touched the bottom step. He jerked the basket from you,  
throwing it behind him and yanking you against his muscular chest. You yelped when you tumbled forward  
and felt his arm wrap around your waist. With a shrug, he hoisted you over a shoulder and walked  
upstairs.

You slapped his back. "What are you doing? Put me down, dammit!"

"Ha! I will not provide you an opportunity to attempt an escape." You flew into a rage, beating your  
fists against his back, kicking your legs, and flailing around trying to get away. Insults and  
curses poured from your mouth. Listening to his chuckling at your pathetic attempts to get away only  
fueled your anger. 

Once he carried you outside, he placed you on your feet. Before you could escape, he hugged you  
tightly. "Be still." He spanked your ass hard and you stopped wiggling. He looked up and called out  
to the night sky, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

"What?!" you squawked. The sky lit up with a narrow band of rainbow colors. You clutched at the  
fabric under your fingers. "What the fuck is that?"

"That is the Bifrost Bridge; the way back to Asgard."

"Asgard? You're taking me to Asgard!?" You began to struggle albeit feebly.

"Of course, my lady." He spanked you once more, this time adding a caress. "Where else would I take   
the mother of my future heirs?"


End file.
